Court of Anubis
The Court of Anubis is a society created by escaped subjects of Project Ankh after the Ankh implosion.Little is known about the city to those who were never subjects of Ankh or successors due to a strict isolation policies,any outsiders allowed to visit are never able to be shown the path and location. The city-state only claims it’s own territory in Bir Tawil,but it is by far the largest society based off of Ankh refugees,with over 50 million self-described Anubians,and uses it’s influence and military to effectively control other societies of the same nature. History Bir Tawil had previously conatined Project Ankh’s largest facility and de facto capital. After Kevin’s Assualt on Ankh the subjects were left with freedom,and a realization. The subjects no longer had homes to return to,and would have to remain hidden. There was a general disyrust and fear of the governments that either failed to find Project Ankh themselves or bribed to keep quiet. They feared that governments would simoly ignore them or would want to capture the escaped themselves. Using what remained of Ankh’s material and technology a hidden city was created with an already large population that would rapidly grow as Ankh met it’s end was created,along with a new identity of Anubians. Layout The center of the city contains a fountain under a 30 foot statue of Anubis. Directly across from the fountain lies the court for which the civilization gets it’s name. The rest if the city is divided into subsections. The North contains the civilian sector,containing homes,markets,skyscrapers,and everything one would expect in a large city at an extremely high population density. The Knights of Sapientia based in the military subsection are in the southwest while the Adonai based in the science subsection are located in the southeast.The city is surrounded by an artificial river,named the Nubian River,created for added protection and to support agriculture. Court of Anubis The Court was the first section created by the Anubians,set up to bring justice to Ankh scientists,soldiers,and others who worked with or for the project. As civilization hrew around the Court it’s role steadily grew. Judges became elected officials that passed laws and regulations in the city. There are two positions one can be elected into the court. Regular judges all put in votes for decisions on laws and sentencing. If someone is put to death their fate is decided by two so-called “Supreme Judges.” These judges,along with the leader of the Adonai,are the sole decision makers on the fate of Ankh Technology claimed by anyone not in the Adonai. The two current Supreme Judges are Minerva and Meretseger The Adonai The Adonai are in charge of science and technology in the city,lead by Aarav. The Adonai train Anubian spies who search for other escaped subjects,Ankh alligned enemies,similar societies,and lost Ankh Tech. All technology found and claimed by Anubians are under the jurisdiction of Aarav.The Adonai also run every Anubian school and university,all of which are found within their subsection. The Knights of Sapientia The Military of the Court of Anubis. Lead by Ajax,a former Ankh collaborator and controversial figure, the Knights are in charge if carrying out the Court’s will and aiding the Adonai in recovering former Ankh possesions. The Knights of Sapientia are mostly used to fight Ankh successors,who the Court has been waging war against almost since it’s conception, but there are also rare occasions where other refuges are deemed dangerous and require military action. The military subsection mostly contains barracks and training grounds,with few prisons and armories. The prisons are nearly empty as they’re almost exclusively reserved for outsiders who worked with Ankh,and most of them are executed. Weapons used by the Knights are mostly created by the Adonai and the ones that aren’t first have to go through the Adonai. Trivia •The demonym Anubian is based off of Nubians •The Population density would be around 70,000 people per square mile